diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Laito Sakamaki
|english = |color = #206302 }} Laito Sakamaki (逆巻 ライト Sakamaki Raito) is the fifth son (biologically the third) of the Sakamaki household. Laito, along with Kanato and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia and Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Laito has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, a mole on the right side of his chin and green eyes just like his triplet brother Ayato. He has fair skin and is usually seen in a pose where he holds the tip of his hat as it looks like he is trying to pull it down. He has a slender figure and is often seen smirking. He has two piercings on his left ear. In Haunted Dark Bridal, Laito usually wears an unzipped blue hoodie with white cuffed sleeves over a striped sweater with sleeves that almost cover his hands and an white dress shirt with a red tie. He wears it with brown pants along with his hat that has a red ribbon around it. In MORE,BLOOD, Laito wears a white dress shirt with a grey vest and two scarves, one white and one black. He wears this with black pants and his signature fedora hat. His school uniform consists of the black uniform jacket over a red jacket that has fur bordering the hood. Under that is a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie. He wears black pants that go only to his knees and his signature hat. Personality Laito is extremely perverted. His perverted nature causes him to be suspended from school often. Laito is a Do-S (extreme sadist like all of his brothers). He is always cheerful and loves to joke and is similar to Ayato when teasing the heroine. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes and when Yui is too defiant around him. He doesn't like it when the heroine disobeys his orders and he often punishes her because of that. Laito can also be shown to be good at interpreting peoples' motives. Laito takes pleasures in making Yui do what she refuses to do and then to make her enjoy what she hates. He is an open pervert type of character and also a voyeur, which makes him wish to share his prey with others and enjoy seeing her get messed up by others, but then he becomes possessive and jealous and punishes her for it. It is shown he also doesn't mind if people observe when he is messing with Yui. History Laito is the youngest triplet, with Ayato being the oldest and Kanato being the middle. Even though he was born first the order of the triplets is determined by an ancient Japanese tradition where the last one to be born in a multiple birth is considered the oldest, making him the fifth son. When Laito was younger he was the most neglected child among his brothers. Ayato had the purpose to be the heir, Kanato was a singer for Cordelia, yet he had no purpose at all. As a child he felt unloved and neglected by his mother Cordelia. When he was older Cordelia began an incestuous relationship between them. When Karlheinz found out about this relationship he was thrown in the dungeon. Later Cordelia went to see him and told him that she was now having entertainment with someone else, and that all this time, Laito wasn't any special for her among all the other men. Since he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things she did with other men as cheating on him. He ended up murdering a lot of her lovers but Cordelia made him promise not to kill Richter. The overall shock and the situation ended up with Laito becoming perverted and not having a clear understanding of love. When Cordelia was attacked by Ayato and ran to Laito for help, he pushed her off the balcony in response. He then claimed she was now his for eternity. Relationships Yui Komori He calls her "Bitch-chan" which he actually means "little bitch" and always gets in her way just to drink her blood by perverted means and enjoys teasing her. Laito has an unclear understanding of love by believing it largely to be lust which he tries to explain to Yui. He finds her belief in God humorous. Cordelia Laito's view of his mother being a "lover" stemmed from how she raised him. She taught him how love is different in other ways and not the normal way of teaching, and thus "having sex/sexual harassment with a woman" is his mindset of love. This kind of teaching confused him when he was young and also made him the pervert he is now. She is the reason for Laito's current personality, which he never had before, until she began her "relationship" with him, and it became even worse when Richter was courting her. Cordelia had directly asked him to kill Ayato, in which he refused, and then instead, pushed her off the balcony. Karlheinz Karlheinz almost completely neglected Laito as his father. Like his other brothers, Laito hates his father. Cordelia told Laito one of the reasons she chose him as a lover was that he resembled Karlheinz. Ayato Ayato is Laito's triplet brother. Laito thinks of Ayato as the closest one of his brothers. Their relationship is complicated. Despite being the eldest biologically, Laito still views Ayato as his older brother (he calls him like that in the Radio special from 2012). They enjoy doing mischief together but usually Ayato doesn't handle it well when Laito gets too happy and aroused by watching him suck blood from someone. Laito is quite the cynic about love and has stated that he thinks Ayato to be a spoiled brat who needs to face reality. Kanato Just like Ayato, Kanato is part of the triplets together with Laito, and they too share a strained a relationship. They were seen as close when they were children, making a game of catching bats with Ayato however, they later grew apart. Richter Richter is the uncle of the triplets and Laito sees him as a rival for Cordelia. Whenever they encounter each other, they have a verbal, mock fight. Laito despises Richter as the latter has stolen his "beloved" from him. Abilities Like all vampires, he has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, he also has fast healing and healing saliva. 'Teleportation' Along with his siblings, he appears to be capable of teleporting from nowhere in an instant. 'Flying' During a full moon, he can fly. 'Other' He can control and summon familiars. He can also turn the souls of the failed sacrificial brides into familiars. Like all vampires, he gets slightly weakened by holy objects but this only enrages him more. Since he is a pure born vampire, he can only die if his head is cut off, however if his body is too damaged to heal fast enough it might also be life-threatening even if not directly. In general, Laito doesn't like to fight (even though he enjoys to torture). Therefore, he hasn't developed many fighting skills and strength. Trivia * His family name, "Sakamaki" can roughly be translated into Japanese as "Reverse winding" or "Reverse reverse", while the kanji spelling of his name Sakamaki (逆巻) can also be pronounced in spelling as "Sakama" in characters pronunciation. *Out of the triplets, Laito and Ayato get along well the most. *In the past, Laito had been sexually intimate with a maid named Hilde. *He can play the piano. *He is right-handed like his triplet brother Kanato.Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Visual Fan Book *His foot size is 26cm. *He is scared of bugs and creepy crawlies. *He can speak French. *In CHAOS LINEAGE, he is a member of the Violet Family. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family